zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Deathstalker the Scorpion
Deathstalker the Scorpion (デアススタルカー・ザ ・スコーピーアﾝ Deasusutarukaa za Sukoopiian), commonly referred to as Stalker (ストーカー Sutookaa), is a fan character for the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is a 32 year old anthropomorphic male scorpion and a mercernary for hire currently being employed by Mammoth Mogul. Physical Description Deathstalker is a yellow scorpion with two arm and two legs thick tail. He has a second pair of pincer arms, however they were deformed at birth and never developed properly. The metal backpack he wears unfolds into two lower legs and two long arms with pincers. When these limbs are out, Deathstalker is capable of walking around like a spider, easily allowing him to manuever around an area. One of his shoulder guards bears the symbol of the Gossamer Clan. He has two katanas strapped on his back, two arm guards with three concealed blades, a knife strapped on his left thigh, and combat boots with his claw sticking out. According to Stalker, he is actually the runt of his family. While his tail is the normal size of an average Mobian scorpion, the rest of his body is much smaller in proportion. Personality Deathstalker's number one priority is himself. His next priority is money and whoever pays the highest amount for his services. He is selfish, uncaring and relentless, lacking any form of sympathy or empathy. The only people he ever shows loyalty to would be his paying clients. And this loyalty is short lived as it ends once he is paid and his job is done. Because of this, he would easily betray his client if another offered a higher price. However, Stalker does have a soft spot for children. In fact, he refuses any work that involves harming kids. This affection towards children likely stems from how his own childhood was taken from him following the murder of his family and his desire to prevent other children from living his trauma and turning out like him. Relationships Because of his personality, Deathstalker has never developed any lasting form of relationship with anyone. He does have somewhat of a rivalry with Pan. Abilities Deathstalker is very agile and quick, capable of scale walls with his many limbs. His thick exoskeleton protects him from many physical attacks and he has high flexibility. When in combat, he often uses his pincers and tail, relying on his body's natural toxins to slowly poison his foes. He can inject poison into his enemies either through his tail or his fangs. The poison is very unique and slow acting and no known antidote exists. It first causes mild hallucinations before paralyzing the victim's body. It eventually causes immense pain as the poison slowly shuts down the victim's body before death. Background Born in the Dragon Kingdom, Deathstalker was the youngest of his family and the runt; his siblings often teased him for his small size. One night when he ran away from home, a crime boss, to whom his father owed a lot of money to, came to collect. However, when his father could not pay, the crime boss slaughtered Deathstalker's family. Deathstalker, who had come back in time to see the crime boss leave, discovered the bodies of his family and swore vengeance. He managed to train himself in fighting and assassination before entering the crime boss' organization as a recruit. He spent years under his service, slowly making his way up the ranks before finally being promoted the boss' personal bodyguard. He killed the crime boss without hesitation before fleeing the scene. Despite his getting his revenge, Stalker was unable to walk away from the life he came so accustomed to and decided to become a gun for hire. In fact, his murder of the crime boss who killed his family earned him a stunning reputation and got him many jobs. Many of the jobs often involved direct assassinations or theft. In some cases, he would even betray his current client because another offered a higher price. At some point he acquired his shoulder piece from a Gossamer Clan spider ninja that he killed. However the rest of his armory was likely purchased from his pay. Most recently, Stalker was hired by Mammoth Mogul to act as his personal bodyguard and embark on missions or tasks assigned by him with Mogul's protege, Pan the Goat. Trivia *Deathstalker's name comes from the species of scorpion of the same name. *The shoulder piece with the Gossamer Clan's symbol could mean that he was once affiliated with the clan. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Evil Category:Animals Category:A to Z